


absence is white, out of touch, out of sight

by selenemaree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra sensing, M/M, Meddling brothers, Slash, Swearing, albino!Tobirama, non-detailed kidnapping, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenemaree/pseuds/selenemaree
Summary: When Tobirama is kidnapped for ransom, Madara is confused. Don't mistake him, he is also irritated but the confusion is more prominent. Especially since Hashirama drags him to rescue Tobirama. Tobirama is a graceful and deadly fighter, he should not need rescue – hence Madara's confusion. Only hints are adding up to the fact that he is clearly missing something, which only confuses him more. What is the piece he is missing?





	1. black is a feeling hard to explain

_Thud. Thud._ The prisoner cocked his head at the break in the monotony of the dungeon’s background noise. He had been on a routine protection detail for a minor noble when he was ambushed. Normally the 15 jounin sent to capture him wouldn’t have succeeded but they had managed to create a barrier seal that nullified chakra inside leaving him severely handicapped. As such the group of jounin did succeed in capturing him and dragging him back to their base. _Crack._ The prisoner stood up. The thuds may have been unusual but not alarming. The cracking sound? Was mildly alarming and familiar. In fact, it was a sound he had heard numerous times over his life – the sound of roots burrowing into and then shattering rock. The problem with the cracking sound despite his familiarity was that he was in the bottom most level of the base and the controller of those roots has a tendency to not think far enough ahead to take into account that he could cause the whole place to collapse.  
  
_BOOM!_ The shuddering percussive wave that followed the cracking pushed the prisoner into true alarm and exasperation. Of all those that the root controller could bring along it had to be **him**. There was no question in the prisoner’s mind who was responsible for the explosion considering the wave of heat that followed. While being katon natured is common in Hi no Kuni, the amount of people who have both the skill and power to cause that blast are less than a dozen. Of those dozen only two would have been brought by his other rescuer – and one of them prefers genjutsu and weaponry, not ninjutsu. With an aggravated sigh the prisoner moved to the back of the cell because he knew, absolutely _knew_ , either one or both of his rescuers are going to burst through the cell door in the most theatrical way possible and he quite frankly did **not** want to be near that drama. As the rhythmic booms and shrieking cracks approached, Senju Tobirama settled into a meditation position in the furthest corner of his cell to wait for Hashirama and Madara to finish toying with the fools that took him.

* * *

                  Meanwhile topside, Tobirama’s premonition of theatrical drama had started early. As he had supposed both Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were his rescuers. Hashirama was using his mokuton to tear into the stone walls of the castle being used as a base for the group of nukenin that thought they could ransom his baby brother. Madara, on the other hand, was utilizing his normal destructive combination of overpowered katon jutsus and the occasional genjutsu reinforced by his Mangekyō Sharingan. The two friends were winning the battle easily. The drama, however, was coming from the two of them counting the enemies they had each killed in an attempt to one-up the other and disagreeing with how many the other had killed. In other words the battle was going something like this:

 

> _Bang!_ “Ha! Two more enemy for me Hashirama!” “One of which were already dead with one of my roots in his back!” “Liar! They were still twitching!” _Thud. Splatter._ “Five more for me Madara!” “Please you missed half of those you were aiming at! And I’m at 37 already.” _Sniffle._ “Madaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee.”

                 The enemies in question were torn between fighting the strongest shinobi from Konoha and sheer disbelief that Madara and Hashirama were in fact the two strongest shinobi from Konoha. At any rate, it didn’t take long even with the unnecessary dramatics for the two to proceed into the castle, through the enemies in the castle, and down to the dungeons where Tobirama was. Upon seeing only one cell with a locked door the two burst in with the entire amount of theatrics that Tobirama want nothing to do with.  

* * *

                 Madara was utterly done. He had had enough of Senju’s and their idiocy _and_ nukenin’s and their greed. The competition was fun but he couldn’t see the point in Hashirama dragging him along to rescue his bastard of a little brother. Whatever Tobirama may be lacking in the personality department, he made up for it in being a gifted and attractive shinobi. _No, no, no_ _._ Tobirama was certainly not attractive. ( ** _Why did his brain go there?_** _He is a bastard Senju who hurt Izuna and wasn’t worth any consideration. No matter how soft his hair looked and how sharp his cheek bones are and – NO, NO, NO_ _._ ) The point is he is an underhanded little shit and shouldn’t need rescuing from weaklings like the nukenin they had faced. Yet when Hashirama had dragged his wife and Madara out to discover why his brother hadn’t returned ( _which was reasonable but Madara saw no reason why the harpy was needed)_ , both Hashirama and Mito had gone very quiet and still upon discovering that there had been a barrier up to nullify chakra. Mito had returned to the village ( **good riddance** ) and Hashirama had dragged Madara along on his fool’s quest. Hashirama was becoming progressively more cheerful while letting out more and more killing intent as they got closer to the castle. Madara was quite frankly annoyed and a little baffled.  
  
                At any rate, the two had entered the dungeons, found the only locked cell, and promptly burst in. Hashirama was the first in and started wailing, “Tobirama! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they feed you? Or give you water? Talk to me Tobirama!” With an utterly unimpressed sigh ( _How did he do that? His ability to convey_ I think you are a moron _in just sighs, looks, and body language is actually really impress- NO. NO. **NO.**_ Madara choked that thought off.   _Not going there. Not with Hashirama here. Arg, **NO**. Not going there at all.)_ , Tobirama moved away from the back corner and into the light. Hashirama’s mouth froze in the middle of another question about Tobirama’s well-being. Actually Madara thought that all of Hashirama froze which was understandable considering around Tobirama’s throat, wrists, and ankles were chakra suppression seals carved into a metal collar and cuffs.  A wise precaution on behalf of the enemy but something that should **_never_** happen to a Konoha shinobi ( _even annoying ones like Tobirama, but the idea of him in a collar is an idea to revisit._ **_DAMN IT, NO._** Madara mentally shrieked at himself.) but something wasn’t quite right. Hashirama was absolutely white. The anger Madara expected was there (evidenced by the rising killing intent) but there was also a great deal of sadness. Not the empathic I am sorry this happened to you sadness which is what Madara expected but the kind of sadness that is more like grief. That made no sense. What made even less sense however, was how Tobirama’s gaze was focused near the two of them but not quite on them and how he wasn’t reacting properly to Hashirama’s killing intent.  
  
                Tobirama’s an extremely talented sensor – even Madara’s father acknowledged that. Since the forming of Konoha, Madara has had more time to observe Tobirama’s skill at sensing: the good and the bad. Tobirama is extremely sensitive to negative emotions and will get this pinched look on his face if it’s coming from those close to him ( ~~I _t has made Madara want to use his fingers to rub that look away._~~ _ **NO IT DOESN’T!** What is wrong with him?_ Normally he can stop thinking about this the first time he cuts himself off, especially on a mission!); yet Tobirama didn’t have that look. He was staring about a foot away from where Hashirama was with a vacant look in his eyes. Hashirama (still white) swallowed audibly. He asked, “Tobirama, may I approach you?” but his voice was strange. Too quiet, too gentle for the situation. He was acting like Tobirama was a skittish animal but other than the chakra suppressors Tobirama had no visible injuries and appeared not to have lost a significant amount of weight. Madara was bypassing baffled straight into confused and becoming angry with it. Tobirama nodded his head and Hashirama approached, deliberately making noise in direct contradiction to everything a shinobi is taught. Tobirama lifted his arm up and Hashirama grabbed his hand. He then brought it up to his face and allowed Tobirama to run his hand over his facial features. It was Madara’s turn to freeze. He had grown up seeing scenes like this but it wasn’t possible.  
  
                The Sharingan is an incredible kekkei genkai but it directly affects the optic nerves. The regular Sharingan doesn’t damage the optic nerves but it does put a lot of pressure on them leading to a history of migraines and a need for glasses later in life in the Uchiha family (not that that affects an Uchiha’s capability as a shinobi). The Mangekyō Sharingan is different. It actually destroys the optic nerves over time leading to blindness. Due to the Clan Wars, often times an Uchiha was forced to give a loved one a mercy killing thus activating the Mangekyō.  Madara had seen scenes like the one he was witnessing between members of his family that were blinded by the Mangekyō and those that took care of them. All the evidence pointed to that – the fear of Hashirama and Mito once they realized that Tobirama had been cut off from his chakra and as such his sensing abilities, Hashirama’s unreasonableness in insisting on both of them rescuing Tobirama (which in retrospect may have been perfectly reasonable), Hashirama’s extreme reaction to Tobirama still being cut off from his chakra, Tobirama not looking directly at them, Hashirama making noise when approaching, and then the face touching. Senju Tobirama was blind.   
  
                No. Not possible. Not Tobirama. Beautiful Tobirama with his sensing abilities ( _That may be so developed because he can’t function without them,_ Madara thought with rising horror.) and his love for suiton and creative fūinjutsu. Tobirama who has fought Izuna and won, severely injuring Izuna. Tobirama who after Konoha formed used an iryō jutsu to repair the damage to Izuna’s lung enough that Izuna could return to active duty. But Madara is a genius and he can’t deny the evidence as Hashirama puts Tobirama’s hand into the crook of his arm and guides him out of the cell. Madara followed the two out of the cell and then the castle. He brain stuck on the loop of Tobirama is blind and Tobirama can’t be blind with that same sadness Hashirama showed that is more similar to grief than empathy, paralyzing his vocal cords. 

* * *

                 Tobirama curled up next to the fire utterly fed up with his brother. He was beyond pleased that Hashirama came to rescue him but the details of his rescue plan left a lot to be desired. Hashirama failed to bring an iryō-nin or fuinjutsu master (leaving him trapped in the chakra suppressors that draw on his own chakra for power), failed to bring the ration packets that unlike food pills are meant for those who have not eaten for days (unlike the food pills they are gentle on the stomach and mandatory for any rescue mission where the shinobi has been held captive for more than two days), and he brought Madara with him. Madara had had no clue that Tobirama was blind until earlier that day and that was how he preferred things. Madara was a complicated issue for Tobirama. Madara’s explosive temper and tendency to shove his foot into his mouth up to his ankle made it extremely difficult for Tobirama to converse with him but his uncompromising defense of his clan and unconditional love for Izuna are things to respect. Even more so than his personality, Madara’s chakra was complicated for Tobirama: during battle it’s so angry and caustic ( _it **hurts**_ **)** , when Madara’s Mangekyō is active there is an element of grief and hatred ( _he suspects that it’s due to the origin of the Mangekyō but has no proof_ ), and on quiet days in the village it reminds Tobirama of a waterfall ( _always rushing and moving but still somewhere that Tobirama is safest; where he can use his suiton affinity combined with his sensing ability and it’s almost like he can actually **see**_ ).  
  
                Tobirama was left in suspense waiting for Madara to say something ( _anything_ ) about the fact that he is blind. He knew that Madara wasn’t going to let this go. That his blindness is a _weakness_ ; Tobirama isn’t weak ( _he **isn’t**_ ) but it is a flaw in his defense. He doesn’t think he can stand it if Madara ( _proud Madara, **strong** Madara_) is one of those to mock him for his blindness or worse – pity him. And the most frustrating part is that with his chakra sealed, Tobirama has no way to judge if Madara is sincere in whatever he says. He hears Madara shift closer and open his mouth. Tobirama tensed in preparation but Madara prolongs his wait by speaking with Hashirama about who is going to take what watches during the night. Slowly, despite his frustration with his inability to use chakra and Madara’s refusal speak about what he has learned ( _and his blindness,_ ** _always his blindness_** ) Tobirama dropped off to sleep.  
  
                He woke slowly to the crackling of the fire and the warmth that he associates with the sun. He shifted to a sitting position slowly, muscles still tired and weak after five days of little water, no food, and his chakra sealed. Tobirama reached out in hopes of orienting himself with touch. He felt the tree whose roots had sheltered him, the warmth that signified the fire, and the lack of his brother’s sleeping body. With a frustrated huff, Tobirama forced his stiff body upright and took a step straight into a hard body. A hard body that happened to be shorter than Tobirama which meant his face was imbedded in Madara’s hair that smelled like sandalwood ( _Sometimes enhanced, **sensitive** senses caused troubles that he really could do without._ ) Tobirama stepped back, every muscle tense as he heard the rustle of Madara shifting to brace him. “Physical status?” the composed baritone of Madara echoed in his ears.   
  
                “Blind.” Tobirama bit out entirely fed up with the situation. Madara spluttered. Tobirama raised an eyebrow. Madara continued to splutter. Tobirama let loose an utterly unimpressed sigh and slammed his foot down on Madara’s. The resulting howl and hopping sounds brought Tobirama great satisfaction ( _his situational awareness is **exceptional** even without his chakra_) as he ducked around Madara touching the trees with his fingertips to find the one Hashirama had placed their packs by. “You little shit.”  
  
                “I am several centimeters taller than you, Madara,” came the bland reply.  
  
                “ _WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH_ – what are you doing?” Madara shriek dropped into lower octave without losing any of its irritation. Tobirama paused in his careful patting of the contents of the packs to give Madara’s approximate location an eye roll. “I am attempting to discern where Hashirama has placed his bandages; however, I must do so by touch since I am in fact **_blind_** ,” Tobirama words came out with a lethal coating of disdain. Finished with his scathing retort, Tobirama returned to the packs this time switching to using his more sensitive finger tips to attempt to find the correct sealing scroll. “Oh for the love of all the kami, give me that,” Madara growled and grabbed the pack, “Your buffoon of a brother sealed the scroll inside of a different scroll and… Wait. **_Bandages????_** _You stupid Senju!_ A report on your physical status is supposed to include all injuries!”  
  
                “I have no injuries currently. The bandages are necessary for my eyes to prevent injuries,” Tobirama snapped.   
  
                Madara stilled, “Explain. Both you and Hashirama have said you are blind. With no vision or visible injuries to your eyes, why would you need bandages?” It was Tobirama’s turn to still, unlike Madara it was from betrayal not confusion ( _Just once could Hashirama remember that being blind didn’t mean he need minders that he **didn’t** know about or even **inform himself?**_ ).  He gave an irritated huff. It was hard to tell what annoyed him more – the stupidity of question itself or that Hashirama went through the effort to explain the situation but _didn’t do it thoroughly_. Tobirama oriented his body so it was facing where Madara’s voice came from before he spoke, “You are aware my coloring is unusual even for a shinobi, yes?”  
  
                “ ** _DON”T PATRONIZE ME!_** I asked about your blindness not your coloration,” Madara hissed.  
  
                “I am trying to explain. My coloring is not due to my mother’s Hatake blood like my brothers’ were. I have a condition called albinism. It means I lack pigment in my hair, skin, and eyes. I also have severe vision impairment. I can actually differentiate between light and dark but I have severe photosensitivity. I also still experience nystagmus though it is significantly less severe than when I was child. As such I need the bandages to cover my eyes.”  
  
                “I can understand the need for bandages to prevent headaches and nausea but I’ve never heard of nystagmus.”  
  
                “It means my eyes abnormally move rapidly up-and-down involuntarily. I have been told it can be disconcerting to meet my eyes when the movement occurs as such bandages are helpful as well as necessary.”  
  
                “Who told you that?” Madara’s tone couldn’t be mistaken as anything but aggressive.   
  
                Tobirama tilted his head to the side, “I beg your pardon?”   
  
                “You heard me perfectly well Senju, who told you that and more specifically when did they tell you that?”  
  
                “Multiple people over the course of my life. I don’t see why this is relevant –"   
  
                “It is absolutely relevant,” Madara’s voice was calmer than it had been at any point since Tobirama had been rescued but it had increased in intensity, “Tell me you didn’t start hearing those comments as a child. Tell me you weren’t told that you were strange, a burden, unfit to be a shinobi. Tell me that they used the word disconcerting not freakish or unnatural. Tell me that they didn’t comment on how everything you accomplished was remarkable despite your disadvantage. Tell me you had the unconditional support of your clan. Tell me that you were never blamed for the blindness that you had no choice in.” Tobirama forced his body to harden so he could avoid his internal flinch becoming external. Madara’s words struck a long scarred over but still tender wound. Madara was correct in every one of his suppositions and yet Tobirama didn’t still didn’t understand why Madara felt it was relevant. Why did the words that followed him as a child matter **now**? ( _Why would Madara care?_ ) Tobirama cleared his throat, “If you are not willing to find the bandages for me than give me back the pack. I need them before we can leave and I would prefer to arrive in Konoha sooner rather than later.” Madara harrumphed but Tobirama could hear the rustling of Madara returning to looking for the scroll that contained the scroll that contained the bandages Some days he really wished either he _or_ Hashirama was adopted. Bandages should be easily accessible not buried in a pack ( _ **honestly**_ ). Tobirama closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the warmth of the sun.  
  
                “Ah hah,” Madara’s hum was followed by two soft whooshes of sealing scrolls being activated. Tobirama turned his face back towards Madara and stretched out his hand for the bandages. He could hear Madara as he stepped forward to place the bandages in his outstretched hand but the cloth didn’t touch his hand. It touched his face instead. Tobirama’s body tensed in fight or flight but relaxed as Madara made no threatening moves. Madara carefully wound the bandages around his eyes; just tight enough to stay on but not tight enough to cause a headache. Tobirama inhaled slowly ( _sandalwood, pine, and underneath it all the scent of ashes; Tobirama had only been able to catch traces of Madara’s scent before and he was having difficulty resisting inhaling even more deeply_ ) and let it out even slower. Madara tied a knot in the bandages and stepped away. Tobirama raised his hand to touch the bandages and feel their thickness – exactly enough to block out the light of the sun. He opened his mouth to thank Madara only to be pre-empted by the man.  
   
                “I wanted peace for my brothers, yes, but I also wanted peace for children who were like you. Your skill is undeniable but with your eyes you could have easily lost your life as a child on the battle field through no fault of your own. Or you could have been relegated to domestic chores and pitied because a son of the clan who could not fight had no use. Children shouldn’t be born just to die. They should be nurtured and taught so that if **they** choose to fight they can excel and if **they** choose _not_ to fight then they can also excel with no stigma attached. In the Uchiha clan several of our elders have lost their sight or were crippled during their career. They deserve to live out their days without worry that an attack will come to the clan that they cannot defend against. People deserve to live in the manner that they choose to. Peace was the only way that children could stay alive and adults could have that choice. I chose to pursue peace so the Uchiha and all children could _live free._ ” Madara’s voice was passionate and forceful. Tobirama inhaled sharply through his nose. Madara may have been known for his charisma on a battle field but he was equally known for his lack of eloquence off it; however, that speech… That speech touched something he had not thought of since he realized a truce would not come from the adults ( _hope that he would never have to bury another Senju child like Itama and Kawarama_ ). Madara had surprised him before but never as greatly as he had in the last few minutes. There was no mocking, no pity, no real change in Madara’s demeanor towards him.  No negative responses what so ever. Also Madara cared enough to question how he was treated; to push where even Hashirama had never pushed and that meant something ( _it may just mean **everything**_ ). Maybe his idle thoughts ( _dreams_ ) could become real. Tobirama swallowed and forced those thoughts down until he could contemplate them in a safe spot, _alone_. “I am grateful for your assistance with my bandages. It would be beneficial for you to fetch Hashirama so we might leave now that we have had ‘sufficient alone time’ to ‘overcome our disagreements’,” Tobirama drawled and he heard Madara trip standing still.   
  
                “You what – You’re wrong – How’d you guess?!” Madara words flailed from one sentence to the next.  
  
                Tobirama smirked, “I have gotten several speeches about my need to ‘show you the benefit of doubt’ and how we are ‘very similar actually’ from Hashirama. From past experience, Hashirama is a frantic mother hen whenever I lose my sensing abilities. The only thing he could possible want more than to personally watch my every move is for the two of us to get along. Considering the state I’m in, I am not capable of running away and you have shown difficulty in refusing his depressed face. Ergo, you were told to work things out with me while he was off doing something. Out of curiosity, how creatively did he threaten you about making sure I come to no harm?”  
  
                “He threatened to send the harpy after me,” Madara grumbled.  
  
                “Ah. Best go fetch him to make certain he doesn’t. And tell him I would like to leave soon so no campfire breakfast.” Tobirama said. When Madara’s footsteps sound far enough in the distance, Tobirama once again turned his face into the sun to feel its warmth. This time though he wasn’t passing the time. This time he was picturing being able to see Madara’s face with his fingers. He smiled; perhaps there was hope after all.


	2. sometimes red is a red, red rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara didn't want to go to the dinner Hashirama and his harpy were hosting but he had no legitimate excuse not to go. As such first opportunity he gets he bolts for the gardens. Once there, he winds up having an unexpected conversation with Tobirama. *set between 4 to 8 months after chapter one*

                 It was raining. Well it wasn’t really raining, more of a moderate drizzle was occurring but it was still enough to frustrate Madara. See, normally the weight of his hair was enough to keep it manageable but the minute water is added to Hi no Kuni’s warm to blistering temperatures, his hair developed a life of its own – a spiteful one. The moderate drizzle occurring meant that Madara was currently fighting ( **and losing** ) to make his hair at least passable before dinner at Hashirama’s. Despite the time being 6:10pm and dinner was to start at 6:15, Madara was refusing to call it a bad job and give up. He point blank refused to provide an opportunity for Hashirama’s harpy to call him out on his appearance in front of his brother, Hashirama, Tobirama ( _especially Tobirama_ ), and Hashirama’s cousin Touka. He stifled an irritated growl, and glared at his reflection in the mirror. “Fine. Just fine. We’ll do this the stupid way, then,” Madara hissed and then proceeded to yank his hair back and aggressively pin it into a topknot. He was ready. Now all he had to do was convince Izuna to actually get dressed instead of frantically deliberating which yukata will accentuate his muscles the best for Senju Touka’s viewing pleasure ( _Seriously, what possessed his brother to take an interest in **that** Senju?_). “We need to go. Now. Put on the red one. It’s the color of the Sharingan and her lipstick. Stop staring at me Izuna and get dressed. We have 2 minutes to get to the Senju compound before we are late.” Madara’s voice showed his complete exasperation with the world.  Needless to say the brothers were late and Senju Mito was unimpressed with both them _and_ their manners. What a **wonderful** way to start the evening.

* * *

                 Whatever else Madara may think about Hashirama’s wife, he couldn’t deny she was one of the best cooks he had ever encountered. Pleasantly full ( _and slightly concerned that he was now fat enough to be killed and cooked himself; Uzumaki are insane…_ ) and relaxed the dinner party had dispersed into smaller groups. While Hashirama was naturally exuberant and prone to spontaneous outburst of joy, Madara’s friend had been in rare form during dinner. He was constantly grinning and generally appearing fit to burst. It was, quite frankly, irritating. In order to return his inner peace Madara without regret abandoned Hashirama to his wife, edged around Izuna’s poor attempts to flirt with Touka ( _He really hoped he wouldn’t have to kill the woman for defiling his baby brother. It would make Hashirama cry and then Mito **absolutely** would kill him and char broil his flesh to serve as a warning to all others._ ), and crept outside and into the gardens. During dinner the drizzle had progressed into true rain and then died off, leaving the outside saturated with water. It gave the garden Madara knew Hashirama had grown with his mokuton a wholly different look when combined with the moonlight. Madara heaved a sigh as he sat down on a relatively sheltered bench that was a moderate distance from the house.  
   
                 “Done with people for the evening?” a cool voice startled Madara badly. He whirled up to face the intruder with a kunai and an exploding tag in hand before he recognized the voice. Madara huffed out a breath and stowed his weaponry away. “Sneaking up on a fellow shinobi is a stupid idea, Senju,” he told Tobirama, “Get out from wherever you are hiding.” Tobirama glided out from a copse of maple trees and into the moonlight ( _ ~~it made his hair look utterly touchable~~_. **NO IT DIDN’T** , _because Madara is keeping his hands to himself. **End of story**_ ). Madara knew for a fact that the ability to distinguish light from dark is the limit of Tobirama’s vision, yet the man didn’t stumble once. Madara frowned. Tobirama has always been graceful but since finding out about his blindness, Madara has noticed the kind of the things that Tobirama’s situational awareness and chakra sensing abilities don’t cover – specifically things that have never lived. Tobirama could sense people, animals, and plants with ease. He could also sense things that had lived but died like paper, or houses made of wood. It is the things that had never lived (like stone) that gave Tobirama problems. Yet, here was Tobirama casually walking towards him skirting around loose and upright stones in the path. Madara had been in the gardens earlier that morning and the stones had been flat then. Tobirama should not have had the knowledge to avoid them considering what time her returned from his mission. “How the fuck can you run into a stone wall, and yet right now you are avoiding loose stones?!?” Madara blurted out in a squawk ( _Oh **shit**. He did not mean to say that. Did **not** mean to say that_ ). Tobirama’s expression bypassed irritated and went straight to pissy. “I have never run into a stone wall,” he bit out.  
  
                 “Not according to Hashirama,” Madara snorted, “and my question still stands. How are you avoiding the stones?”  
  
                 “I am a suiton user,” Tobirama stated, still wearing that pissy expression as he seated himself on the bench Madara had claimed. Madara felt his hair stand on end with his irritation (stupid bastard can never just come out with a straight answer to a question).  He waited a moment to see if Tobirama would continue on his own but Tobirama just looked at him placidly. “THAT IS NOT AN EXPLANATION!” Madara bellowed. The smirk he got for his loud volume did nothing to calm him. “Senju, if you don’t explain now, I am going to thrash it out of you,” Madara growled out.  
  
                 “You know of my skill at sensing. It is what allows me to compensate for my blindness. I do typically have problems with sensing things that do not or have never contained living chakra – just not when around water. My suiton affinity is exceptionally strong, especially for a family known more for doton users. As such I use it to augment my sensing abilities. Instead of just feeling the chakra of the people and objects, I push a miniscule amount of my chakra into the water around me to enhance my awareness of my surroundings. The principles are similar to that of echolocation. As such, on rainy days or in locations like Uzu no Kuni, I can react to physical things as if I can see. The properties of the technique don’t allow me to discern color but that is a minor concern by comparison,” Tobirama’s tone sounded as if was lecturing a slightly befuddled student. Madara didn’t particularly appreciate the tone but he knew that Tobirama was used to speaking to Hashirama who absolutely deserved that tone. He returned to the bench, frowning in contemplation ( _Tobirama was a line of warmth against his thigh, stealing his attention for several moments_ ). Tobirama’s explanation made a great deal of sense; it also explained Tobirama’s interest in Kirigakure no Sato’s mist techniques. “How greatly does it enhance your perception? Does it allow you to see the details of areas that don’t have clearly defined chakra networks?” Madara queried.   
  
                 “To a degree. Normally I can tell where a person’s body parts are by the size and type of the chakra pathway. I can’t normally distinguish the body part by its own size and shape without more data than just my sensing abilities provide. When I augment my sensing with water, however, I am capable of doing so. I can tell your head is your head because I can sense the shape of it, instead of sensing the type of chakra pathways a brain utilizes. I still cannot distinguish the shape of minor features like your eyes, nose, and mouth, but I can determine where they are,” Tobirama expanded. Madara stilled, shock freezing his body and, judging by the confused glint in Tobirama’s eyes, permeating his chakra. His thoughts were whirling having come to a heartbreaking theory, one that he knew he needed either confirmation or rejection of.  
  
                 Madara swallowed and quietly asked, “Does that mean you don’t know what your family’s faces look like?” It was Tobirama’s turn to still. Madara could actually feel Tobirama’s chakra reaching towards him (which is honestly impressive, considering how subtle Tobirama’s chakra usage is). He resisted the urge to shift away from the probing. Tobirama’s chakra felt like the sea warmed by the sun; its immense pressure pushing and pulling at you, dizzying you with its depths, but not cold in the slightest. Madara wanted to feel it let loose all around him resonating with Tobirama’s emotions ( _Even he can sense chakra when he is pressed skin to skin with the bearer… It would be great if he could keep his mind in the **here and now** instead of in **maybe and probably not**._ ). Tobirama must have felt whatever he was looking for in Madara’s chakra because his body loosened ( _pressing **even more** of his warmth into Madara_ ) and he responded without being cryptic. “No, I know what my family looks like. I may not be able to see my family or sense the details of them, but my sense of touch works just fine. Touka was actually the first to offer her face to my fingers when I was very young. It is a comforting kind of intimacy which is why Hashirama offered his face to me when you two rescued me. Though in all actually even for those that I have ‘seen’ I still thinking of them and identify them by the feel of their chakra. Hashirama once said that the way I describe chakra is how poets describe colors,” Tobirama’s voice was slow and thoughtful.   
  
                 Madara inhaled softly and let his body sink more into Tobirama’s, until they were pressed together from shoulder to ankle ( _that warmth… he wanted to **drown** in it_ ). He considered Tobirama’s words; let them run through his mind to a careful conclusion. Since discovering that Tobirama is blind, Madara and Tobirama’s interaction had changed from unsettling, aggressive fights to more amused, sarcastic bantering (arguing with a willing, intelligent opponent is far to fun to give up completely). They frequently found themselves battling Hashirama’s often too naïve policies and decisions. Despite their growing friendship Tobirama is not a man who casually invites physical contact. If Madara decided to be truthful, Tobirama reminds him of a cat he knew as a child; in other words, people exist to pet and serve him but only when **he** wants you to. The fact that Tobirama reached out first verbally and physically gave him the confidence to ask, “Would you like to see my face that way?” Madara swallowed harshly after asking, surprised at how husky and intimate his voice sounded. He kept his eyes on Tobirama’s face. The full moon gave him enough light to observe the intent red eyes, the harsh red tattoos on sharp cheek bones, the curve of Tobirama’s jaw slightly loose in what Madara supposed was shock, and the way Tobirama’s hair and skin seemed to glow slightly. Tobirama nodded his head once and then spoke, “It would be my honor if you would allow me to.” His voice was in just as rough shape as Madara’s had been.   
  
                 His hands were reaching for Tobirama’s before Tobirama had finished speaking. They gently clasped Tobirama’s hands and brought them to his face. Madara wanted to tremble at the first touch of callused fingertips brushing over his cheeks. Tobirama’s hands swept up to his temples, across his brow, and feathered over his eyes. Madara was on the verge of groaning at the gentleness of the touch. Tobirama shifted his hands, sliding down Madara’s nose. Forget warm. Everywhere Tobirama touched lit up with sizzling heat. That heat was filling his body and he recognized that he was reaching the point of no return. Madara lifted his hands to catch Tobirama’s before they reached his lips but he was too late. The gentle caress of those fingertips tracing his lips broke Madara’s control. He finished his aborted to move to grab Tobirama’s wrists and used that grip to pull Tobirama closer to him. Without any sort of hesitation, Madara pressed his tingling lips to Tobirama’s.  Hashirama could have been bouncing right next to him and Madara never would have noticed.  All he could think about was Tobirama: Tobirama’s scent ( _rainfall and pine needles_ ), the scorching sultry heat of Tobirama’s body, the soft feel of Tobirama’s lips – and Tobirama’s lack of response to his kiss. Madara went to pull back immediately after realizing that Tobirama wasn’t kissing him back only for Tobirama to break free of the hands holding his wrists and drag Madara deeper into his body. Madara’s horror turned relief quickly melted back into mind-numbing heat at the feel of Tobirama’s mouth opening to his. He slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth intent on becoming as close as possible to Tobirama with clothing on. They broke apart for air only to coalesce again as soon as they could. How many times they kissed after that first one, Madara couldn’t say. His brain was fogged with Tobirama and **_mine, finally_**. When they broke apart at last, Madara tucked Tobirama against his side. He dragged air into to his heaving lungs and nosed at Tobirama’s hair ( _it really was as soft as it looked; now Madara’s never going to be able to keep his hands to himself_ ).  
   
                 “You should be aware that Uchiha do not take romance lightly. If you let me into your life as a romantic partner, I will demand everything.  I won’t let you hold back from me. In return I will offer you the same. If you did not mean this Tobirama, you need to get up and walk away now. Or I will not let you.” Madara’s voice was scrapped raw. Tobirama shift his hand out of Madara’s grasp and over onto his heart. “If I didn’t want you in your entirety Madara, you would be in the hospital for touching me in such a manner,” Tobirama purred. Madara felt his mouth spread in a wide grin as he tilted Tobirama’s face towards his own for more kisses. When they managed to separate, Madara growled, “ ** _Good._** ” Tobirama smiled at him, a small and surprisingly sweet action, and Madara’s breathe left him all over again. Tobirama pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and stood up. Madara followed him to his feet quickly already missing the warm press of Tobirama’s body. He pushed his body into Tobirama’s space, trying to achieve as much bodily contact as possible. Tobirama smiled at him again, “Come we best return to the house. The rain will be back soon and Hashirama will be devastated if you miss his announcement.”  
  
                 Madara scowled at the intrusion of reality into his bubble of contentment. “So he had an actually reason for bouncing around like a monkey on soldier pills?” he grumbled. The smirk that crossed his Tobirama’s face was unsettling.  “For once, yes. Mito is just shy of four months pregnant,” Tobirama drawled. Madara felt ice steal into his body. “Do you mean to tell me, than in five months the village is going to have to deal with the spawn of your bumbling brother and his harpy wife ?” Madara asked with true dread encroaching. Tobirama hummed an affirmative.  Madara felt faint. He wanted peace for his brother and his clan. In no part of that peace did he consider an Uzumaki-Senju child that he might have to babysit. Oh kami, Madara realized that there was no _might_ about babysitting – even if Hashirama didn’t insist on it, his new relationship with Tobirama made it a requirement. Madara braced his shoulders even as he paled. Tobirama was smirking at him again; there was no was no way Tobirama didn’t know where his thoughts went. He snarled and yanked Tobirama back in for another kiss that Tobirama clearly appreciated judging by his responding passion. Separating yet again, Madara leaned his temple against Tobirama’s forehead. “Think of it this way,” Tobirama whispered into his ear, “maybe he’ll be so happy about the child that he will just try and maim you for our relationship instead of outright murdering you.” **_Oh, shit._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off an idea spun on blackkat's tumblr page. Go read her stuff its fabulous and she is the reason I even considered MadaTobi. So firstly I’m beyond pleased to have finished this fic. I started writing again over the summer but I haven’t actually written anything before then in over 5 years. So the fact that I completed this is huge for me. Secondly I researched both the symptoms of albinism and whether or not blind people touch other people’s faces. Everything about albinism I used I found the information on multiple, credible sites. The touching people’s faces thing I discovered isn’t really common. According what I found it’s only used in romantic or parent-child relationships. Also if the person touching has always been blind then touching someone’s face doesn’t actually help them “see” the person. Despite my research on this I did it anyways for two reasons: 1) honestly it just a useful plot trope and 2) part of the way Tobirama’s brain works that I couldn’t find a spot to fit in is to build what is essentially a topographic map of his surroundings only using chakra not elevation. As such the combination of touch and his sensing abilities does mean that touching someone’s face does allow him to “see” them. He is still incapable of judging if someone’s physical features could be considered attractive or even comparing them to the “norm” because he has a really small sample size of people he has seen that way (his mother, his brothers, Touka, and Mito).Final bit to this author’s note, the fic title and chapter titles come from the book Hailstones and Halibut Bones which I recommend everyone reads at least once in their life.


End file.
